Spencer's Secret
by Williejumps2013
Summary: Spencer has a past that few know about.
1. Chapter 1

So this won't be an in detail case or anything, but I always thought this would be an interesting twist on the story. Not sure where it's going, but it won't be very long.

boring disclaimer here.

* * *

This case was going to be hard. It was in his home town. Spencer knew that he hadn't come clean about all of his past. He was grateful that his friends hadn't looked in his file too deeply. He was especially grateful for Hodge and Penelope for not disclosing certain parts of his past. He was on the plane, discussing ideas, that didn't really matter to him. He was most concerned as to the fact that he was going to see her.  
"Last victim was a Grace Kalvin." Spencer's head jerked up.  
"Wait, Grace Kalvin, my age, blond, lives on Bleaker Street, has a 5 year old daughter?" He closed his eyes. Please say no. Please say no.  
"Yeah, how'd ya know" It was JJ.  
"I can't be on this case. Sorry." Spence shot Hodge a look. He nodded back in understanding. He stood up and went to the other side of the plane. Why her? Why Grace?  
He knew he was in for a long flight.

When they landed, all he wanted to do was go to that crime scene, her crime scene. He needed to know it was the right Grace Kalvin. The chances of it not being her were slim, but he had to make certain.  
It was.  
He took one look at her and had to leave the room. The team was still concerned about him, but he couldn't think about that. He couldn't think about the fact that they had all come to this scene first. Then they all heard the voices.  
"I'm sorry, mam', but just because the little girl lives here doesn't mean I have to let you two in!"  
"But that's her mother! You knew her and you know me!"  
Spencer turned and went to the door. The rest followed him.  
"You have to wait, until the FBI gets done."  
"FBI! What part of the FBI?"  
"The BA something or other."  
Then she saw him, standing in her doorway. He sucked in his breath and nodded the approval to let her in. The officer stood aside, and the woman let go of the little girl, who ducked under the tape in her front lawn. She looked at the officer, turned and ran into Spencer's arms.  
"I'm sorry, Katie." He knew just how heartbroken she was. She loved her mother more than Spencer did, and now Grace was gone.  
"Where is she?" Her voice was so shaky.  
"Gone." He led her into the house, sitting her down on the flowered sofa.  
"Where am I going to go?"  
"Hopefully, home with me." He brushed a loose strand of hair that had stuck to her cheek.  
"Reid, come here." Spencer got up and went over to gang. "Spence, she's a cute kid, but you can't do that. She has to go into the system. We don't know even know who her father is." Morgan didn't know, none of the team did, and it was time that they did.  
"I know who the father is." All but Hodge turned and looked at him. "Me. I'm her father." He went over to Katie, who reached up and wrapped her small arms around him. He took her in his arms and just stood there, unable to move.

* * *

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

They had solved the case, and Spencer didn't help. Katie was coming home with him. She was currently curled up in a ball on the sofa of the BAU jet, sleeping.  
"Are you sure you can do this?" Hodge came over and sat next to him. Being a parent, with this job, isn't easy. Trust me."  
Spencer wasn't sure, but he didn't have another option. She needed family, and he was the only person she had.  
Morgan came over and sat down across from them. All the others joined, taking spots within ear range of him and just waited. "So what happened?" Morgan finally said something.  
"What do you mean?" Spencer just kept looking at Katie. She looked just like her mother.  
"You have a kid. That we didn't know about." He simply stated. "Clearly something happened."  
"Her mother and I, we dated in college. She was brilliant. More than I was."  
"No one is like you Spence. I'm sure you liked her but-" Spencer cut Morgan off.  
"She had a 207 IQ." Morgan's jaw snapped shut. "But she loved to paint. She dragged me to a party one night, and things got out of hand. We both drank. A lot." He sighed. "Long story cut very short, one month later she told me that she was going home to have a baby. I told her I was coming with, but she wouldn't let me. After Kate was born, and I used all my vacations to see her. I sent money, presents, called, tried to be a part of her life as much as possible. I even tried to marry Grace, but she said no. She said that their was no reason why the both of us shouldn't use our heads to save the world." He laughed a little. "I tried though, and that had to have counted for something." He pulled the blanket up and around Katie's shoulders.  
"It counted for a lot." Rosi said. "You're a good kid, Reid."  
And they all left Reid alone with his thoughts. He made a promise to Kate, and Grace. He would do his best, and that's all Grace had ever asked him to do.

* * *

So...  
Its a short one. I just thought it would be interesting.


End file.
